Aventuras de un Lobo Solitario
by Rachel Mary
Summary: Ishida Yamato ha sido ascendido en su trabajo, pero antes necesita relatar una anécdota en cinco días. Su historia: La última aventura con sus mejores amigos. Protagonistas: Él, sus compañeros y un muchachito de 14 años que le hará revivir su antiguo YO
1. Capítulo 1: Necesitan los emblemas

Ishida Yamato ha sido ascendido en su trabajo, pero antes de tomarlo necesita relatar una anécdota en cinco días antes de comenzar en su nuevo puesto. Su historia: La última vez que vivió una aventura con sus mejores amigos. Protagonistas: Él, sus compañeros y un muchachito de 14 años cabello negro y ojos azules que le hicieron revivir su antiguo yo.

* * *

.

.~.~.

* * *

**Las Aventuras de Un Lobo Solitario**

* * *

.~.~.

.

_"Fuera realmente interesante si supiera lo que estoy haciendo, pero la verdad es que… no. Estúpido trabajo, tan sólo me absorbe mis horas libres. Pero según la Psicóloga necesito 'escribir' antes. Yo no soy el escritor aquí, el escritor es mi hermano Takeru Takaishi_

_Pero bueno, me obligaron y heme aquí. Sentado frente a una mesita que no llega ni siquiera al metro de longitud. Frente a ella está Gabumon, bostezando. Creo que terminaré dormido junto a él. Debería de ponerme a hacer algo, necesito distraerme antes de ponerme a escribir, así no fluyen las ideas y no encuentro qué poner exactamente._

_Gabumon me habla. Me pregunta si ya mero termino. ¿Ya mero? Apenas voy comenzando. Tsk, es terrible tener que escribir sobre ti ¿no? Es mucho mejor si tienes a alguien en quien inspirarte._

_¡Lo tengo! Gabumon será mi inspiración. Aunque me esté viendo feo… y no quiera"_

* * *

Anoche recibí una llamada, alarmante hasta cierto punto, pero era algo que había estado esperando todo éste tiempo. Era mi primer trabajo, y a pesar de estar nervioso, me sentía tremendamente alegre.

-Vaya, ¿y por qué los tan buenos ánimos? – me preguntó mi compañera, apenas llegué a la oficina.  
-Adivina – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle.  
-¿Ya? – su rostro se iluminó de sorpresa.

¡Claro que estaba sorprendida! Ella también había estado esperando por ése trabajo; aunque más que sorprendida, estaba molesta.

-Y se puede saber, ¿cómo es que lo haz logrado? No creo que te haya ascendido sólo por tu cara bonita, ¿o sí? – se burló. Me acerqué lo suficiente a ella para que no apartara su mirada de la mía.

Sonreí. Y me di la vuelta.

-¡Ishida Yamato! ¡Eres un idiota egocentrista! – sonreí y me di la vuelta. Su cara estaba completamente encolerizada.  
-¿Cómo crees, Anne? Jamás me hubiera contratado por eso, o quien sabe. Pero el punto es que no fue por ello, la verdad fui a una capacitación donde él fue instructor y se dio cuenta que era apto para éste trabajo.  
-Eres un idiota – dijo y se regresó a su asiento.

Sí, aceptaré que me sentía mal por ella. Pero ¿qué le hacía? Necesitaba ser egoísta, aunque fuera mi amiga. Dentro de todo este trabajo la gente se aprovecha una de otra para ir avanzando, necesitaba colarme entre los jefes y poder ir acercándola también a ella; en realidad el trabajo se lo merecía ella, tal vez más que yo. Pero ahora era yo quien estaba a cargo de aquella tarea, tan sólo necesitaba llegar arriba para traerla conmigo.

-¡Física cuántica! Debes estudiar todo, Ishida Yamato – ok, eso fue poco después. Ella estaba molesta, pero como buena amiga me ayudaba a estudiar.  
-Esto de la Aeronáutica me va a matar.  
-¡Claro! ¡Si te dejas morir tan fácilmente!

Me incorporé al escuchar abrirse la ventana.

-¡Matt, Matt! – entró corriendo Gabumon.  
-¿Qué pasó? – su rostro denotaba nerviosismo. La razón:  
-¡Tentomon se ha comunicado conmigo, Izzy quiere verte!  
-Tu digimon parece que recibió una terrible noticia – observó mi compañera, que se había acostumbrado a él.  
-¿Sucedió algo malo? – me estaba alarmando.  
-No lo sé. Me dijo que era urgente que te comunicaras con él.

Eso fue uno de los debates internos más fuertes que tuve. En mi departamento me esperaba el estudio, ¡necesitaba prepararme para éste trabajo! Pero mis amigos, necesitaban de mi ayuda.

-¿Hay manera de abrir una puerta desde aquí? ¿O tengo que tomar un vuelo para Tokio?  
-Norteamérica debe tener también esas puertas virtuales. No soy buena con la computación pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Anne se fue en ése momento de mi habitación dejándome pensativo, si Izzy contactó (como pudo) conmigo, quería decir que algo referente al digimundo estaba ocurriendo, si el digimundo estaba en peligro, mi digimon también. Y Gabumon es: mi mejor amigo.

-Enciende la Computadora, Gabumon. Recogeré mis libros.

Y así, apresurado, comencé a guardar las cosas de la capacitación dejando mi cama limpia de asuntos universitarios y de trabajo.

-¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete! – exclamé apenas el portal hubo aparecido. A mi lado viajaba mi fiel compañero.

Apenas nuestros pies tocaron el suelo, se abalanzaron sobre nosotros dos _criaturas_… abrazándonos.

-¡Matt!  
-¡Gabumon!

Y por si se preguntan eran Tai y Agumon. De tal palo tal astilla ¿no? Bueno, de tal elegido tal digimon. Suena mejor.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! – decía Tai. ¡Habían pasado tantos años! Ya no era un niño de 18 años. Verlo con aquel entusiasmo, me hacía sentir nostálgico.  
-¿Tanto? Sólo fueron cerca de ocho años – ironicé. Me sonrió. – Me alegra verte – le sonreí divertido – ¿Y qué has hecho, eh Tai?  
-Ocupado – me guiñó el ojo – ya sabes, el trabajo, las mujeres, el digimundo. El mundo me absorbe mi tiempo, ¿lo crees?  
-Mujeres – reí – No te lo creo, Tai. No puedo creerlo, yo aún sigo soltero.  
-¿Aún? – me preguntó con rostro serio.

¿Acaso creía que seguía con Sora después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?

-Antes de irme a norteamérica hablé con ella. Arreglamos varias cosas. Y en aquel entonces dimos por terminada nuestra relación.

Tai no dijo ninguna otra palabra más respecto a ella.

-¿Y ustedes? Gabumon me dijo que había pasado algo muy serio. Izzy consiguió comunicarse con él a través del digivice.  
-El digimundo está en constante cambio, y eso nos está preocupando – habló Agumon – Hay muchas grietas al mundo real y las puertas se abren y cierran simultáneamente en muchas regiones.  
-Izzy cree que los emblemas son los causantes. – terminó Tai.  
-¿Los emblemas?  
-En cierta manera, su poder podía mantener el digimundo equilibrado, pero al parecer han dejado de ejercer tal equilibrio.

Si los emblemas eran los causantes, ¿teníamos que regresar a nuestro pasado y volver a activarlos quién sabe cómo? Ya no teníamos corazones inocentes que pudieran hacer ello. ¿Qué pretendía realmente Izzy?

-Tenemos una tarea, compañero – me palmeó la espalda. – Necesito que consigas un niño, elegido por ti. Con tus mismos rasgos, antes de que esto desaparezca – sonrió. Lo miré contrariado.

¿Niño? No soy niñero para andar cuidando de un crío. Pero bueno, ¿no tenía opción o sí?

Y bueno, esta no fue la razón de mi terapia psicológica; un niño realmente no me vuelve loco. Simplemente debo escribir, hacer un diario de cosas "_trascendentales_" en mi vida. ¿Para qué? Para que la psicóloga me fastidie mi vida.

Mis problemas apenas comenzaban. ¿Qué clase de niño buscaría? Gabumon me miraba extraño. ¿Dónde buscaría? Debía encontrar a alguien que pudiera revelar el emblema de la Amistad. ¿No estaba tan difícil no?

Esto era por el bien de los digimons, o eso pensaba. Había visto a Tai aquel día, y fue como revivir viejos tiempos. Hablamos de cosas poco importantes, música, futbol, mujeres y digimons. Cómo extrañaba a Tai y a mis amigos de la infancia. Es por eso que comenzaré con ésta anécdota… Que ha sido la que más me ha marcado.

.

* * *

.

_**Dudas, comentarios… críticas? Son siempre bienvenidas!**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Viejos Amigos

_**Alguna vez alguien me dijo que los recuerdos siempre son tristes… porque añoras, extrañas. Aún en estos momentos me sigo cuestionando lo mismo. ¿Siempre son tristes?**_

Rachel_Mary

* * *

**. ~ .  
**

**Aclaración**: Digimon pertenece a sus Creadores (_Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai),_ no a mí. Yo sólo escribo por hobby. Espero no sea mucho problema.

. ~ .

* * *

._._.

"Segundo día, me he levantado más temprano de lo normal; tantos recuerdos me fueron casi obligando a no cerrar mis ojos anoche. A veces es bueno ejercitar la mente recordando, pero siempre terminas con cefalea a causa del gran esfuerzo en imaginar cada detalle vivido.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo escribirás esto, Matt? – me pregunta Gabumon. Y regresamos nuevamente a la pequeña habitación con una sola mesa al centro.

-No lo sé. No me han dicho por cuánto tiempo tendré que hacerlo. Me imagino que hasta que lo termine.

-¿Tienes que escribir todo con detalle?

-Lo más detallado posible. Ni que tuviera una memoria fotográfica para eso.

-¿También describirás el día que…?

-Sí, también – le interrumpo. Cómo olvidar ése pequeño detalle.

* * *

En fin, aquel día comenzaron mis dolores de cabeza diarios. Necesitaba lo más pronto posible hacer la tarea que se me fue encomendada. Además quería aprovechar el viaje a la antigua región de Odaiba, y visitar a mi familia y platicar con los amigos.

Los antiguos compañeros de la banda que formé, ¿qué sería de ellos? ¿Habrían conseguido a un nuevo vocalista? ¿Seguirían tocando? ¿O sólo se dedicarían a hacer sus vidas fuera de la música?

La música. ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos momentos en mi adolescencia donde todo era diversión, música, amigos y fans? Sonreí. Qué divertida y agitada vida llevaba.

-¿Recordando eh? – giré para mirar de reojo a un Taichi divertido. – Las cosas no han cambiado mucho como parece, quizá sólo se vean los años sobre nosotros.

-La ciudad es diferente – me encogí de hombros – Pero sigue agradándome igual. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Estudias? ¿A qué te dedicas?

Recuerdo la imagen de Tai con sus brazos detrás de su nuca mientras me contestaba.

-La verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que quería estudiar, como tú o como Joe, o como Izzy, que ya tenían sus ideas bien planteadas. Yo andaba en las nubes sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer de mi vida. Al final estudié "Licenciatura en Ciencias Políticas y Relaciones Internacionales" – lo dijo tan orgulloso de sí que me causó gracia.

Reí.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso no va conmigo? – su tono de voz también parecía medio burlón. Era como si tampoco se creyera lo que era ahora.

-Jajaja, Claro, Tai. Claro que sí.

De un momento a otro ya estábamos a un paso de un apartamento que conocía realmente bien.

-¿El lugar de reunión es tu casa, Tai?

Taichi sólo me guiñó el ojo.

-Ya sabes, a uno que le gusta ser anfitrión de las reuniones.

-¿Desde que eres licenciado en relaciones internacionales se te da mucho el socializar o qué? – bromeé.

-¡Claro compadre!

La puerta se abrió frente a mí, y en cuanto entramos sentí una cálida nostalgia. Tantos años que habíamos estado separados y ahora estábamos todos reunidos.

Ahí estaban Mimí sentada a la mesa con Sora y sus digimons, en los sofá estaba Davis junto a mi hermano y Ken Ichijouji hablando de algo que no debió ser más importante, ya que apenas entré todo se volvió silencio. En otro sofá estaba Yolei con Izzy con una computadora en sus piernas. En ése momento salió Hikari de la cocina con una bandeja llena de galletas en brazos.

Me quedé de pie justo frente a la entrada. Sabía de antemano que Tai no vivía en su casa, pero al parecer sus padres cedieron su hogar para tan añorada reunión.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Fue un momento sofocante y extraño, no sabía qué decir. ¿Estaban viendo un fantasma?

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – Joe fue quien rompió aquella escena tan tensa al entrar de golpe al departamento de los padres de Tai. – ¿Matt?

-¡El mismo! – dije abriendo mis brazos. Un fuerte abrazo fue el que recibí por parte del médico.

-¡Matt! – mi hermano se levantó de golpe desde donde estaba y corrió a recibirme.

Abrazar a Tk me hizo sentir realmente en casa. Y no quería parecer cursi ni sentimental, pero qué ganas de llorar me daban al verlo nuevamente después de 8 años.

Cada uno se fue acercando a darme palabras de bienvenidas, abrazos, saludos de mano.

-Creí que realmente nos habías abandonado – me dijo Sora.

Y la verdad era que sí, me había ido por cuenta propia, sin consultarlo, en un ataque de idiotez y de intento de independizarme. Contacté con unos familiares en Norteamérica por mi cuenta, logré que me consiguieran una beca en la Universidad de Arizona. ¿Y después? Después que entré en razón me di cuenta que era un idiota haciendo aquello. Primeramente: No dominaba el inglés; en segundo lugar: ¿Qué se supone que haría allá? ¿Qué iba a estudiar? Obviamente mi padre al darse cuenta no estuvo del mejor humor y terminó enviándome por su cuenta para aquellos rumbos.

Y así terminé separándome de mis amigos por mi proceso de "independización", terminé con mi ciclo de adolescencia dando por terminada mi relación con Sora, despidiéndome de mis amigos y dejando una de mis más grandes pasiones: La música. Todo para irme a internar a un lugar que no conocía, donde las enormes puertas de la madurez me hacían caer en razón.

-Mamá estuvo preocupada por ti los primeros años. – recuerdo que me dijo mi hermano.

Mi familia, eso también me hizo anhelar mi regreso cuanto antes. Pero en aquella Universidad nació mi segunda pasión: la Aeronáutica y la ingeniería Aeroespacial. Queriéndome regresar los primeros semestres, terminé enviciado y sediento por todas aquellas invenciones.

-Yo también los extrañé mucho. Pero era algo que debía hacer por mí.

De un momento a otro dejamos los asuntos de mi escuela, a lo que me dedicaba, para comenzar a intercambiar información de todos. Mimí estaba a punto de casarse, y estaba deseosa que participáramos en su boda, yo le dije que no estaba completamente seguro si asistiría, pero haría lo posible. Izzy y Yolei comenzaron hablando de planes sobre software y demás cosas que no recuerdo. Tk también compartió con todos sus ambiciones por escribir. Kari era maestra de prescolar y Cody tenía licenciatura en derecho. Joe con sus ansías por comenzar con el estudio de la medicina en los digimons. Sora había estudiado licenciatura en Diseño textil en la Universidad de Seyka, en Kyoto. Ken era licenciado en Criminología recién contratado dentro de las fuerzas policiacas federales. Davis mencionó algo referente a que "no se le daba mucho eso de estudiar" terminó con un negocio propio de Okonomiyaki con un restaurante ambulante.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos juntos es posible comenzar a explicarles la situación: – Izzy siempre mantenía su rostro serio al hablar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo importante. Aquella situación no fue la excepción – El digimundo ha estado creando grietas hacia el mundo real, eso nos ha estado preocupando un poco – habló por él y por Inoue, la muchacha asintió – al parecer hay un movimiento rebelde de digimons que se ha estado reuniendo para venir al mundo de los humanos.

-Creemos que los digimons buscan el contacto humano para aumentar su poder. Es problemático porque pueden hacerse de cualquier niño de corazón inocente – prosiguió Yolei – Nosotros no estamos ya para este tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera Cody que es el más pequeño.

-Yo creo que aún podemos hacernos cargo de eso. – habló Davis.

En aquel instante dirigí mi mirada hacia Tai que miraba a Agumon con demasiada concentración.

-Yo no podría – hablé. Mi trabajo requería mi atención al 100% y eso lo sabía incluso Gabumon.

-No hemos podido digievolucionar desde hace tiempo tampoco – habló Gatomon.

Hikari tomó una de sus galletas y se la llevó a la boca.

-Es un problema que estas situaciones sigan dependiendo de nosotros.

-Es por esa razón que nosotros encontraremos a los nuevos niños elegidos. – sonrió Inoue.

-Es una hipótesis, pero creemos que nuestros digimons no han podido evolucionar por culpa de los emblemas que buscan aún restablecer el equilibrio del digimundo. – Continuó Izzy – Así que me pareció buena la idea de buscar nuevos dueños de dichos emblemas, que cuiden de ellos y a la vez del digimundo.

-Qué nostálgico suena eso – habló Tk – Será como desprendernos de una parte muy importante de nosotros.

-Cada uno de nosotros tomará la tarea de buscar a alguien, a quien le confiaremos nuestro más grande preciado tesoro.

La idea sonaba bien, pero no parecía convencer a muchos.

-Pues andando. No hay que perder el tiempo – me puse de pie en medio de la sala para partir.

Las chicas estaban un poco contrariadas con la situación pero asintieron. Los demás, incluído Tai que aún buscaba una mejor idea, aceptaron.

La búsqueda la comenzamos todos juntos, visitando parques, cines, escuelas tanto privadas como públicas y realmente no sabíamos ni por dónde comenzar. Mimí decidió buscar a alguien que le interesara el glamour y se alejó del grupo con ésa excusa, pero la verdad es que tan sólo se perdió para ir a ver vestidos de novia; Sora mencionó que no estaba segura sobre a quién y qué buscar, pero también se alejó del grupo junto con Kari; Yolei por su parte se llevó a Ken (aunque ella no tenía qué hacer aquello, ayudó a buscar a su novio); Cody ayudó a mi hermano, que también parecía perdido como todos los demás; Izzy decidió visitar un congreso sobre Ciencia y Tecnología; Joe tampoco lo pensó demasiado y se dirigió a todas las bibliotecas que pudiera encontrar. Al final, cada uno se fue por su lado junto a sus digimons y solo quedamos Davis, Tai y yo con V-mon, Agumon y Gabumon siguiéndonos muy de cerca. Davis tampoco tenía que hacer la búsqueda, pero se ofreció en ayudarnos a buscar.

-¿A dónde iremos a buscar Tai? – preguntó Agumon.

-No lo sé. Me agradaría buscar en campos de futbol, ¿qué opinas, Matt?

-¿Qué tal un centro recreativo? Un lugar donde no sólo se practique el futbol. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Hay uno que acaban de inaugurar el domingo pasado, cerca de donde estaba anteriormente los estudios Fuji TV.

Los estudios Fuji TV, qué recuerdos. Sonreí y por un momento se me vino a la mente la imagen de mi padre, canoso con mirada cansada y ataviado con traje listo para trabajar. Ya tenía ganas de ir a ver cómo se encontraba. ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado en todo este tiempo?

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos?

Creo que mi cara debió hacer algún guiño porque mis acompañantes me miraban extraño.

-Vamos. Después me agradaría ir a visitar Setagaya.

Ya me daban ganas también de visitar a mi madre.

* * *

.~.

_**Dudas, comentarios… críticas? Son siempre bienvenidas!**_

* * *

PD: Gracias por leerlo y por sus reviews me alegra que les haya agradado Un beso! **(****kazeminami****, ****dOmiitHaa-kUn****, ****The-BigBoss****)**

_Kazeminami_: Pues como no es Sorato no me adentraré tanto a la pareja, pero como creo que será la única pareja que Matt haya tenido en éste fic, habrá un poco de ellos :)


	3. Capítulo 3: Entre la música

_**Vivamos en la música! Que se convierta en nuestra droga de la paz... ~  
**_

Rachel_mary

* * *

.~.

**Aclaración**: Digimon pertenece a sus Creadores (_Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai),_ no a mí. Yo sólo escribo por hobby. Espero no sea mucho problema.

.~.

* * *

._._.

_Es apenas mi tercer día, llegué a las oficinas donde laboraba mi psicóloga y seguí el pasillo hasta el final, cada paso lo siento más pesado y es que anoche no pude dormir, la verdad ya me está dando miedo esto, no he podido pegar ningún ojo desde hace casi una semana, me duele demasiado mi cabeza._

_-Vaya, creí que no vendrías, Yamato - su voz me hizo mirarla a los ojos, una esbelta figura femenina de cabello rojo estaba frente a mí, con la puerta metálica de mi "cárcel" detrás de ella, donde en lo alto rezaba un letrero de letras doradas:_

_"Lic. Gisele Goldhawk"_

_-No he podido dormir, ¿aún no me pueden medicar? Mi cabeza me duele, duermo a ratos y me está matando. ¿No puedo ver al médico?_

_-Lo siento, está ocupado ahora. Te atenderé primero y después vas a que te dé algo._

_-Pero en verdad lo necesito, por favor. – Su rostro altanero me impedía levantarle la voz, pero justamente hoy no estaba del mejor humor._

_-El doctor te verá a las 11 – observa su reloj – tenemos dos horas para hacer el trabajo._

_-¿Hacer?_

_Abre la puerta tras de sí y entra en la habitación. Yo entro detrás de ella seguido de Gabumon. Acomoda sus lentes sobre la mesita y se sienta frente a ella, yo tomo la silla que está del otro lado. Su mirada va de Gabumon a mí, hay personas que tardan en acostumbrarse a los digimons._

_-Ahora yo escribiré. Tú sólo habla. – dice al fin tomando su bolígrafo y acomodando las hojas sobre la mesita._

_Suspiro. ¿Me estaré confesando frente a mi psicóloga? Tsk. Que estresante. Quiero dormir, me duele la cabeza. Y tengo que seguir trabajando._

..

No recuerdo la fecha exacta de ése día, pero llegamos al parque recreativo que habíamos acordado, lo primero que me llamó la atención fue un enorme escenario justo en el centro, habían fuentes a los alrededores y la gente que iba llegando se quedaba viendo el espectáculo.

Fue como regresar a mi adolescencia, ¿sabes? Había un grupo de chicos arriba del escenario, recuerdo que eran cuatro chicos y una vocalista; ella era muy bonita y tenía una voz encantadora, cabello oscuro y piel blanca, del resto de la banda tengo más viva la imagen del guitarrista y el bajista.

Después me enteré que eran hermanos, realmente no pude evitar recordar a mi hermano Takeru cuando los vi, pero Takeru jamás mostró interés en ser parte de la música como yo, alguna vez lo vi tocando un piano pero de eso ya tiene bastante tiempo.

-¿Quieres que nos acerquemos? – Me preguntó Tai. Quizá vio mi interés en la banda, pero le dije que no. No era necesario.

Decidimos seguir viendo por los alrededores. Aunque terminamos de nuevo frente al espectáculo. Los espectadores jóvenes coreaban cada una de sus canciones y de nuevo era como regresar a mis viejos tiempos.

-Creo que es una banda que formó una preparatoria de Shibuya. Quizá sean alumnos de primer año – me afirmó Davis.

-Jamás los había escuchado, ¿has oído hablar de ellos?

-Mmm un par de ocasiones quizá, ¿por qué Tai?

Davis parecía ser el que sabía más sobre ellos y es que su hermana aún tenía fascinación frente a las bandas novatas. Y le diré que me da escalofrío al recordarla, señorita Goldhawk, es como verla a usted ¿sabe? Tal vez con menos edad y más loca.

..

_-No me digas, Yamato –la licenciada me dirige la mirada con escepticismo._

_-Jajaja, en serio que sí. Pero bueno… - Es mejor continuar con el relato._

..

Decidí quedarme un poco más entre aquel tumulto de gente, ya sentía cierta curiosidad por ellos. Mis amigos me dejaron solo y siguieron viendo por ahí. Me tomé la molestia de esperarlos tras el escenario hasta que acabara el espectáculo para intercambiar una que otra palabra con ellos, quería conocerlos.

Parecían ser una banda novata, creí que no tendrían tantos seguidores, así que la seguridad sería mínima. Jajaja ¿pero sabe? Me equivoqué al pensar que no tenían seguidores, ya que cuando se iba acercando más la hora de salir del escenario, se fueron acercando muchos niños escandalosos a mi alrededor. ¡Dios! Ellos parecían tener más fans que los que alguna vez tuvimos nosotros.

-¡Reira-chan! – gritaban - ¡Kouji-kun! ¡Kouichi-kun!

Cuando se dejó de escuchar la música la gente comenzaba a amotinarse alrededor de mí. Fue demasiado molesto estar rodeado de chiquillos que no dejaban de gritar.

Los pequeños artistas fueron bajando uno a uno. Y entre tirones y empujones los pobres lograron zafarse de toda la gente. Siempre sonrientes, a excepción del guitarrista claro está, siempre tiene que haber uno que no el agrade tanta atención; el chico tenía un rostro cansado y fastidiado.

Los vi alejarse hasta un auto que ya los estaba esperando y se adentraron en él. Y se fueron, lo único que logré obtener de todo ello fueron tres nombres: Reira, Kouji y Kouichi. Pero no me servían de nada, estaba igual que al principio.

Estaba cansado así que fastidiado me fui de ahí.

Quizá fue el destino el que me mandó a encontrarlos en aquel lugar.

..

_-¿Destino eh?_

_-¿Acaso usted no cree en él?_

_-Tengo mis dudas. Continúa._

..

Después de eso comencé a caminar solo, sin rumbo fijo. La verdad tenía la esperanza de volvérmelos a encontrar, me habían llamado mucho la atención, en especial los hermanos y la cantante. Y en un momento terminé en la salida del parque, así que decidí irme de aquel lugar y continuar buscando hasta el siguiente día, ya deseaba estar en cama descansando. Tomé el celular y llamé a mis amigos para decirles que no tenía planeado continuar, mi búsqueda se pospondría para el siguiente día.

Y justo después de colgar me topé nuevamente con ella, con Sora.

..

_-¿Sora? – pregunta con curiosidad._

_-Fue mi novia cuando estudiaba la preparatoria._

_-Malos recuerdos ¿eh?_

_Sonrío._

_-Quizá fue mi primer amor, y pues el verla de nuevo después de mucho tiempo si me era un poco raro. Las cosas entre ambos no terminaron del todo bien, ¿sabe? De hecho la última vez que la había visto discutimos, terminamos… y cuando estaba en Norteamérica le envié una carta de disculpa que jamás me respondió. Aunque no la culpo, lo que le dije en aquella carta debí habérselo dicho en persona._

_La psicóloga hizo un silencio, esperando que yo continuara con el relato que más me apeteciera._

..

En fin, Sora venía acompañada de la hermana de Tai. Parecían haberse dado por vencidas también en poco tiempo.

-Hola – me saludaron ambas

-¿Aún en la búsqueda verdad? – Hikari, la hermana de Tai, me preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, esto es cada vez más molesto.

-No debes forzarte a encontrar a alguien el primer día de búsqueda, todo lleva un tiempo.

-Sí, yo lo sé, pero necesito terminar esto pronto; necesito realmente irme – le dije sintiendo la mirada de Sora sobre mí.

-¿Tu trabajo es muy demandante?

-Agotador – le contesté fastidiado – Pero no termina por desagradarme.

-Eso es realmente bueno, ¿sabes para dónde se ha dirigido mi hermano?

Sólo le indiqué con señas hacia dónde se habían ido y se fue siguiendo mis instrucciones.

-Deberías pensar primero en algo que deseas que tenga el chico o chica que elijas. – me dijo Sora.

Era la primera vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que fuese una mujer. No me parecía mala idea, la chica vocalista la acomodé en primera opción al instante.

-Justo ahora estaban tocando en el centro del parque unos niños.

Ella sonrió y rio ante mi comentario.

-¿Buscas a alguien que cante o algo así?

-Sería una coincidencia muy buena, ¿no crees?

-Jajaja sí, muy buena. Sería interesante, ¿Y luego, obtuviste algo de ellos?

-Mmmm conseguí tres nombres: Reira, Kouichi y Kouji. Pero no me sirven de nada.

La conversación parecía dejarme un poco más aliviado.

-Podrías buscarlos, ¿qué edad aparentaban tener?

-Algunos quince años.

-Quizá sean alumnos de preparatoria. Deberías ir hacia allá.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿debería ir de una vez verdad? Al menos abarcaría ya dos lugares. Sí, eso es lo que haré. – decía hablando más conmigo mismo que con ella.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Su sugerencia me hizo pensarlo un momento.

-¿Por qué no? – fue todo lo que atiné a decirle.

Mientras caminábamos me fue imposible recordar nuestra última vez que estuvimos solos.

..

_-¿Terminaron muy mal? – la Lic. Parece curiosa por mis relaciones._

_-Mmm pues, sí. La verdad es que… Fue una razón un poco idiota por lo que nos enojarnos, pero éramos adolescentes y todo pintaba de otro color._

_**~.~**Ella recién se acababa de enterar que me iría a Norteamérica y fue a mi casa, en ése momento yo estaba en mi habitación buscando maletas. No había planeado aún cómo decirle todo aquello, no sé cómo fue que se enteró. Pero verla ahí de pie, sobre el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos, me hizo sentir realmente mal._

_-¿Te vas sin despedirte? – me preguntó._

_-Para empezar aún no me voy, y claro que me iba a despedir de ti._

_Fue la plática más fría que tuve con ella. Para entonces yo estaba asimilando aún la idea de que me iría lejos de todos los que amaba, y de mi música. Así que no andaba del mejor humor._

_-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – su voz parecía triste._

_No es que no confiara en ella… Bueno, realmente habíamos tenido muchos problemas en los días próximos a mi partida. Había una chica que me acosaba demasiado y Sora terminó por creer que yo tenía algo que ver con ella; y por otro lado yo sentía que pasaba más tiempo con Tai platicando que conmigo, ¡desconfié de mi mejor amigo! Estaba loco e idiota._

_En medio de una de nuestras peleas Sora me pidió que madurara, que supiera reconocer cuando una chica buscaba otra cosa en mí más que un autógrafo._

_Me cansé con la fan loca que me seguía a todos lados, me cansé de mentirme a mí mismo de que era feliz, necesitaba alejarme de aquel bullicio y alejarme un poco de Sora. La desconfianza entre nosotros iba aumentando cada vez más y nuestra relación iba apagándose poco a poco. Tenía miedo de perderla, incluso perderla como amiga. Y sumado a todo ello estaba un problema legal que tenían mis padres posterior a su divorcio, fue algo de un dinero que no supieron darle solución y todo era tenso a mí alrededor._

_-¿Te vas porque ya no quieres verme?_

_-Necesito alejarme de todo esto. Estoy cansado – Recuerdo perfectamente su mirada fiera y sus ojos cristalizados que habían dejado de derramar lágrimas._

_-¿Sólo porque estás cansado?_

_-¡No soy feliz, amor! Estoy cansado de todo esto. Es tan monótono y tan difícil tener que lidiar con una chica loca que me sigue a todos lados, que la gente me culpe de todo, que me sienta traicionado por mis amigos. Estoy cansado, necesito alejarme un poco y pensar claramente. No quiero hacer daño a quienes quiero._

_-Harás más daño si te vas._

_-Haré más daño si me quedo y la desconfianza crece, y termina por explotar._

_-Pero… ¿Norteamérica?_

_-Entre más lejos mejor para mí._

_Ella no decía nada, yo seguía echando cosas a la maleta._

_-Me será más difícil regresarme por si me arrepiento, así que no lo haré. No quiero arrepentirme._

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Deja que me vaya. Por el bien tuyo, por el mío, por el de ambos, por el de Tai, por el de mis padres._

_-¿Te das cuenta que sólo huyes? En vez de enfrentar el problema… huyes. ¡Al menos Tai tiene más coraje para dar siempre la cara y no evitar los problemas!_

_Yo no dije nada más, ella terminó saliendo de mi habitación dejándome solo. Después sólo escuché a mi padre ingresar a mi cuarto, platicó conmigo. Me dijo que debía ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a pesar de que no había marcha atrás, las cosas estaban hechas, los trámites de mi ingreso a la Universidad estaban hechos, pero ante todo quería que pensara en cómo dejaba las cosas._

_Hablé con Tai, aunque más que plática fue una pelea, me dijo muchas cosas yo le dije otras, algunas ofensas pero al final me deseó buen viaje y nuestras diferencias fueron esclarecidas, me dolía dejarlos a todos pero era algo que sentía yo debía hacer; de Sora no logré despedirme porque cuando fui a verla no quiso salir, me despedí de mi familia y terminé en el aeropuerto tan sólo acompañado de mis padres, que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, y Takeru que parecía aún confuso por mi decisión._

_Y así llegué a Norteamérica contrariado, arrepentido, pero con un camino enorme por delante.**~.~**_

_-¿Te arrepentiste?_

_-Sí y no. Sí porque no sabía a dónde me dirigía, y sin más apoyo que mi misma conciencia sentía difícil poder sobrevivir. Y no porque algo dentro de mí me decía que era lo mejor._

_-¿Y al final seguiste sintiendo que era lo mejor?_

_-Sí, después me di cuenta que fue la mejor opción. No huía como decía Sora, necesitaba relajarme antes de entrar a un estado de ansiedad irreversible – bromeo. – Además, después de todo lo que había sucedido, fue una clara anécdota que seguí recordando con melancolía pero con diversión._

..

-¿Recuerdas lo que decía la carta? - Me preguntó Sora mientras caminábamos, sonreí ante ello; parecía que ambos estábamos recordando al mismo tiempo aquella "despedida".

-La verdad… no mucho, ¿aún la conservas?

-Sí, por ahí debe de andar aún.

-Lo siento. – ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué? Yo debería de pedirte disculpas, creo que debí confiar más en ti.

-Y yo en ti.

Ella comenzó a reír.

-Agradezco tus disculpas, pero la verdad no hay razón para ello. Cometiste errores, yo también. Me alegra que hayamos conservado al menos nuestra amistad.

Escucharla hablar tan fresco del asunto, me hizo sentir más a gusto con ella.

-Estaba loco, después me di cuenta que el peor error que pude haber cometido fue el desconfiar de Tai.

-Él y yo sólo somos muy buenos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido.

-¿Segura?

-Después de todo esto, ¿y aún me lo preguntas, Matt?

Sonreí y rodeé su cuello con mi brazo. Ahora me causa gracia, si ella sentía algo por él hubieran terminado juntos, ¿no? Digo, ni que fuera tan idiota como para engañarme con mi mejor amigo, además todos manteníamos las mismas amistades; si ella me hubiese querido engañar lo habría hecho con otro chico, no con Tai.

-¿Tú ya encontraste a algún elegido? – le pregunté a ella.

Negó.

-¡Vaya! Esto es más difícil de lo que creí. – ella suspiró.

Comenzaba a atardecer y me estaba dando mucha hambre. Las galletitas de Hikari ya habían pasado su efecto en mi estómago para entonces.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – pregunté, retirando mi brazo de ella.

-Uhmm, gracias – me sonrió – yo también había estado pensando en hacerte la misma propuesta.

-¿Invitarme a comer?

-Tengo hambre, y sería descortés no hacerlo e irme sola, ¿no crees?

-Jajaja pues sí. Andando entonces, sólo que hay un problema.

-¿Ah sí?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me paso por estas calles, así que desconozco de buenos lugares para comer.

Ni ella ni yo volvimos a tocar el tema de nuestra relación, mantuvimos el camino hacia un restaurant que parecía conocer muy bien ella, el lugar era acogedor, había música en vivo. Un hombre de algunos 40 años estaba sobre un mini-escenario tocando su guitarra acústica y cantando.

-¿Aún cantas? – me preguntó una vez estuvimos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-No, la verdad es que tengo pocas ocasiones para descansar, y lo utilizo para salir un rato a caminar junto a Gabumon.

Gabumon en ése momento se acomodó a mi lado recostándose sobre mí, el viaje y la búsqueda lo tenía agotado.

..

_Nuevamente su mirada va de mí hasta mi digimon, el cual a propósito intenta distraerse haciendo nudos con un listón._

_-Es otra larga historia que no me detendré a explicar, porque no es precisamente la que deseo contarle. – contestó Matt viendo la cara de inquietud de la mujer._

_-Está bien, continúa._

..

Bueno, entonces le decía que nuestros "amigos" estaban a nuestro lado, recostados y fatigados.

-Creí que seguías cantando y que tenías nuevas fans por aquellos rumbos.

-Es música diferente la que se escucha, no creo que le dieran una oportunidad.

-¿Ni siquiera en presentaciones estudiantiles?

-Mmm bueno, toqué un par de ocasiones a dúo con un compañero español. Yo tocaba, él cantaba.

-¿En serio? ¿Recuerdas su música?

En ése momento nos interrumpieron trayendo los menús para poder ordenar.

-Me enseñó una canción – le decía mientras veía qué ordenar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no cantas estando presente yo. – me suplicaba con la mirada. Hicimos nuestro pedido y el mesero se retiró.

No me pude resistir a cantar, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Por lo que acepté, tomé un poco de aire y comencé. Mientras trataba de entonarme, ella me aplaudía intentando adivinar la melodía, jamás lo logró.

Nos trajeron nuestra comida y bueno, fue una tarde amena. Y en medio de nuestra comida aparecieron sobre el escenario tres muchachos que comenzaron a tocar. Nadie parecía prestarles atención.

Los hermanos fueron los que me hicieron escucharlos atentamente, y la chica de cabello oscuro comenzaba a interpretar una canción.

-¿Son ellos? – me preguntó Sora.

Yo sólo asentí.

..

_Recargo mi espalda en el asiento antes de continuar. Tsk, mi cabeza me duele mucho._

_-¿Puedo dejar esto por el momento? – ruego a la licenciada._

_Ella mira el reloj en su muñeca y me asiente entregándome las hojas donde había estado escribiendo._

_¡Gracias Dios! Deseaba descansar de todo esto._

_-Ahora puedes ir con el médico, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Recuerda que no debes dejar ése trabajo de lado, Yamato – dicho esto sale por la única puerta del lugar._

_Gabumon se acerca a mí mirándome detenidamente._

_-Debes ir a ver al médico, Matt. Esto ya no es normal. – ¿Tan mal me veo?_

_-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Podrías apagar la luz un momento, por favor?_

_Descanso mi cabeza sobre mis manos apenas se ha ido la luz, cierro los ojos e intento no moverme para disminuir el dolor._

_Era ya la hora de ir con el médico. Tomo las hojas y las guardo en un maletín que llevo conmigo a todos lados. Gabumon me sigue muy de cerca y llegamos al consultorio._

_No estaba muy lejos desde la oficina de la licenciada, pero me detuve por el camino para tomar agua._

_El médico nos hace pasar y tomo asiento frente a él. Observo cómo saca su recetario y me pide mi nombre._

_-Ishida Yamato – le digo, él comienza a rasgar sobre el papel y después sobre otra hoja cuadriculada._

_-La licenciada me dijo sobre tu caso, ¿ya habías tenido estos síntomas antes? – me mira a los ojos buscando quizá la verdad._

_-No, es la primera vez. – su vista regresa a la hoja cuadriculada._

_-¿Dolores de cabeza frecuentes en tus últimos años?_

_-Llevo como tres años con migraña, pero jamás había sentido tan fuerte como ahora. – Llevo las manos a mi cabeza, masajeando las sienes._

_Sus preguntas prosiguieron, contestaba por inercia esperando impacientemente el medicamento. Mientras escribe y respondo giro mi cabeza hacia la ventana, afuera parece hacer un bello clima de verano. Gabumon me observa y vuelve su vista hacia el médico que sigue con su interrogatorio._

_El viento por fuera mueve con delicadeza las hojas de los árboles. Lo siento relajante y cierro mis ojos. El dolor aún no se va._

_Regreso en sí, el doctor me ha dado una receta mientras recita las indicaciones, asiento al terminar cada una. El diagnóstico no pinta ser de gravedad, sólo que el tratamiento que me ha dado es… por un mes. Era deprimente, me sentí como un anciano llevando su medicación._

_Me despido de él agradeciendo, me siento cansado, debería salir a caminar un rato antes de tomar en cuenta seguir con el relato. También debería comprar el medicamento de una vez y terminar con esto._

_Caminaré hasta la farmacia más cercana, compraré las tabletas que me ha indicado, las tomaré, buscaré un lugar bajo la sombra de algún árbol y seguiré escribiendo._

_-¿Matt?_

_-Apresúrate, Gabumon._

..

La voz de la muchacha llamaba mucho la atención por la peculiaridad de su tono grave en contraste con la dulzura que irradiaba su rostro. Uno de sus acompañantes tocaba una guitarra acústica y el otro se dedicaba a las percusiones. Buen trío.

-Bueno, nosotros somos estudiantes de la Preparatoria #2 del Distrito de Shibuya. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos permitimos agradecer a los dueños de éste maravilloso restaurante por brindarnos la oportunidad de poder tocar un par de melodías para ustedes. Así que con ésta nos despedimos. Nosotros somos Reira, Kouji y Kouichi… - dejó de hablar por el micrófono y dejó a sus compañeros comenzar con la melodía. Sonaba tan bien que hasta me tranquiliza el recordar su voz al compás de la percusión y la guitarra.

Sora los observaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Logré sentir su mirada clavarse en mí un par de ocasiones, quizá estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. ¿Había encontrado ya a quien se encargaría de llevar el emblema de la amistad sobre su pecho?

Sonreí. Esa chica de ahí era la candidata perfecta. Parecía iluminar con la sonrisa que la acompañaba, perfecta para simbolizar la amistad.

Justo cuando terminaron de cantar ordené que me trajeran la cuenta y después de pagar, salí en busca de aquellos muchachos. Los encontramos en las afueras del lugar platicando con quien pareciera ser su manager, una persona del sexo masculino, alto de cabello castaño claro y piel blanca, usando lentes y un conjunto casual que transmitía frescura.

-Disculpe, quisiera saber si se puede contratar su grupo – me acerqué. Ellos se miraron sorprendidos entre sí, Sora me miraba también un poco confundida. – Es que realizaré una fiesta en casa y quisiera amenizar con su música, me parece demasiado acorde a lo que hablaremos.

-No tocamos de forma privada – habló el muchacho de la guitarra. Su mirada seria y atemorizante intentó hacerme retroceder.

Tan sólo quedó en el intento.

-¿Por qué no? Tocan bien, ella canta realmente bien. Quisiera contratarlos. – fue mi respuesta y miré al hombre de lentes buscando respuesta.

-Mi hija y sus amigos no hacen "conciertos" en privado. Por seguridad. – hasta entonces me di cuenta que no era su manager, sino el padre de la chica.

-Oh, entiendo.

Sora me tomó por el codo, quizá ella si se sintió atemorizada por las miradas que nos lanzaban el padre de la chica y el chico de la guitarra.

-Al menos quisiera escucharlos una vez más, antes de regresarme a Norteamérica. ¿Puedo acudir a alguno de sus ensayos? Me llamo Ishida Yamato – tendí la mano al hombre más grande. Vaciló un poco antes de aceptar el saludo y mi petición.

-Por la mañana ensayan en el gimnasio de la Preparatoria.

-Si está interesado realmente puede venir a apoyarnos hoy en la noche. Habrá una tocada en casa de un compañero, necesitamos votos para un concurso que se está organizando, pero sólo serán de los que asistan al evento – hablaba la muchacha Reira – Así que si nos hiciera el favor de acompañarnos, con su voto quizá ganaríamos, el premio es un contrato con una compañía disquera – parecía emocionada, yo en su lugar también lo estaría.

Sonreí. La oportunidad perfecta.

Sora también sonrió, pensando en encontrar a alguien en aquel lugar, alguien que le hiciera el favor de llevar el emblema del amor junto a él.

Nos dieron la dirección en un pedazo de papel y nos dijeron a señas cómo llegar con mayor facilidad. Realmente tardamos en dar con aquel dichoso lugar. Éramos todo un caso siguiendo instrucciones.

Al lugar nos acompañaron Tai y Joe. A Joe lo llevamos casi por obligación, ya había desistido en encontrar al afortunado elegido y Sora le estuvo animando a ir. Al final aceptó. Hikari y Tk preferían a alguien menos ruidoso, Ken también pensaba lo mismo, Mimí mencionó haber encontrado también a la candidata perfecta y prefirió quedarse para hablar por teléfono con su prometido, Izzy tenía a un par en mente también.

En fin, llegamos y había una buena cantidad de chiquillos entre 13 y 22 años aproximadamente. Yo sonreía, mi mente trabajaba positivamente diciéndome que de ahí no me iría sin alguien.

Tenían la música a todo volumen y una que otra muchacha bailaba en lo que parecía ser el centro del ambiente. Era una enorme casa, con una enorme fiesta (para ser dentro de una casa). Avanzamos hasta la parte trasera y observamos que el trío de muchachos junto a otros estaban acomodando algunos instrumentos, nos dirigimos a ellos y Reira nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Creí que no vendría! Me alegra que hayan venido a apoyarnos. – sonrió nuevamente a mí y a mis amigos antes de seguir con los preparativos. Uno de sus acompañantes se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a explicarnos que ése tipo de "fiestas" se hacían para dar a conocer nuevas bandas novatas, pero que en aquella ocasión recibirían la visita de un miembro de la compañía de SMEJ (Sony Music Entertainment Japan) quien ofrecería un contrato, contrato que resultaba ser el premio de aquella pequeña competencia organizada.

Después de su explicación desapareció para ir a recibir a otros invitados de la misma banda.

Aunque aquel grupo no necesitaban tanta mercadotecnia, les estaba yendo realmente bien. Había un buen cúmulo de muchachitas escandalosas que no paraban de hacer preguntas a los guitarristas gemelos, acción que me hizo recordar mis épocas. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Eres su manager o algo así? – en ése momento se me acercó una de las seguidoras a hacerme preguntas también a mí.

-No, no lo es. Es un conocido que sólo viene a escuchar nuestra música. – el chico de la guitarra de aspecto amargado tenía que arruinar el momento.

-Sí, en efecto. Sólo he venido a escucharlos. – le sonreí.

¿O era mi imaginación o la muchacha se había sonrojado? Preferí hacerme a un lado y unirme a la conversación de Tai, Sora y Joe.

-Cuando íbamos en la secundaria ni siquiera teníamos tiempo de hacer estas cosas – decía Joe tomando una bebida de un trago.

-¿No crees que es un poco fuerte para ti, Joe? No estás acostumbrado a ingerir alcohol – Tai tenía razón.

Joe hizo una cara de disgusto y nos reímos de él.

De un momento a otro el grupo ya estaba listo y alguien de entre el público tomó el micrófono para presentarlos en primera posición:

-¡Demos la bienvenida a los estudiantes de la preparatoria 2 del Distrito de Shibuya! Que nos deleitarán con éste par de canciones tituladas…

-¡"Rose" y "Wish"! - exclamó Reira desde el micrófono con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En un instante fueron rodeados por la multitud que les observaba tocar. Y entre todos ellos logré identificar al "contratista", quien resaltaba por el atuendo formal que llevaba contrastando con los demás jóvenes. Me abrí paso entre varios para llegar a su lado.

-¿Así que usted es quien viene representando a la compañía Sony, no es así? – el hombre me miró de reojo y asintió acomodando sus lentes de aumento sin dejar de prestar atención al espectáculo. – Si necesita buenas referencias del grupo al que prometieron contrato, yo puedo…

-Me llevaré al que más me agrade para lo que necesitamos.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

El hombre se giró hacia mí. A lo lejos pude sentir la mirada de Sora sobre nosotros, pero hice caso omiso de sus gestos. Está bien, ella no quería que me entrometiera en asuntos que no me incumben, pero algo me decía que podría ayudarlos.

Tsk. Qué problema.

-Eso no le incumbe – me dijo simplemente. Y sucediendo la cosa más extraña, él se deshizo de sus anteojos - ¿Matt? ¿Matt Ishida?

Irónico.

-¿Akira? ¿Akira Suzuki?

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, hermano? – un medio abrazo recibí de su parte.

-Jajaja Pues ya vez, uno que aún sigue en las andadas – bromeé devolviendo el gesto.

Ahí tenía frente a mí a uno de los antiguos integrantes de la banda que alguna vez formé. El bajista Akira Suzuki. Fue de los miembros más cercanos a mí, recuerdo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones éramos los únicos que asistíamos a los ensayos. Éramos amigos, no sólo compañeros de Banda.

-No puedo creerlo. Hace años que supe que te habías ido para Norteamérica. Nunca me imaginé volver a encontrarte por aquí. Menos en un ambiente así.

-Estoy en un asunto importante.

¿Qué asunto importante para él podría ser que tuviera que ver con adolescentes alocados? Su gesto confuso lo dijo todo.

-No entenderías si te lo explicara.

-Ah.

El grupo de Reira continuaba ya con su segunda canción.

-Son buenos. – Me dijo – Pero no lo suficiente. La verdad es que sólo me enviaron a escuchar al último grupo que tocará, no sé su nombre pero ya llevan años tocando juntos y su música llegó a oídos de mi jefe.

-¿Entonces todo esto es una farsa? – le susurré mientras nos alejábamos hacia la parte trasera del escenario.

-No. Si te quedas a escucharlos sabrás que serán los ganadores. Además según he estado escuchando comentarios, viene mucha gente a apoyarlos.

Asentí. Y al final tuvo la razón. Al grupo novato aún les faltaba experiencia, pero iban por el buen camino.

Después de despedirme de Akira, regresé con Tai, Joe y Sora.

-¿Le conoces? – me preguntaron.

-Sí, fuimos compañeros durante la secundaria.

Estuvimos un rato en el lugar, pero no nos quedamos a la premiación. Fuimos con la esperanza de poder hablar con algún chico, pero no era el momento apropiado.

-Psstt… psstt… - unas vocecitas comenzaron a llamarnos apenas cruzamos la puerta de salida.

-Tenemos problemas – susurró uno de ellos.

-¿Agumon?

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos. Algo había ocurrido así que nos pusimos en marcha.

* * *

.~.

_**Dudas, comentarios… críticas? Son siempre bienvenidas!**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

PD: Gracias por sus Reviews :D Me hacen feliz… espero que aún les siga agradando la idea :P **(****The-BigBoss****, ****mikumiku16****, inuyanet)**

Inuyanet: Nunca he escrito un Yaoi xD ya me habían pedido uno de Kouji&Kouichi pero nunca fui capaz de hacerlo xD Igual lo tomaré en cuenta :) Gracias!


	4. Capítulo 4: Aventuras en el Digimundo

_**Detrás de una máscara de hielo se encuentra un corazón de fuego... ~**_

Rachel_mary

* * *

.~.

**Aclaración**: Digimon pertenece a sus Creadores (_Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai),_ no a mí. Yo sólo escribo por hobby. Espero no sea mucho problema.

.~.

* * *

._._.

_Repasaba en esos momentos los documentos que el Licenciado me había entregado para que estudiara._

_— ¿Estás bien, Yamato? —me pregunta Anne sentada en el escritorio de al lado._

_Llevaba unos extraños lentes con figuras raras en el armazón, el verla así me hizo sonreír y olvidarme un momento de todo mi trabajo._

_— Deberías pensar mejor en ser comediante, todo eso se te da —mi burla no parece hacerle gracia, me gusta hacerla enfadar._

_Dejo el papeleo de lado, tomo la computadora portátil y la coloco sobre mis piernas para comenzar a teclear._

_— ¿Aún no acabas con eso? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

_— No sé si moriré antes de terminar esto, o antes de comenzar con el trabajo. —me estaba quejando, ¿qué mas hacía? No podía terminarlo, y apenas llevaba tres días y me faltaba mucho._

_Anne se pone de pie frente a mí y toma una botella de agua del pequeño refrigerador._

_— Voy a salir, no volveré hasta más noche. —Lanza las llaves hacia mí— Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras en mi departamento, pero espero que lo vacíes de tu presencia antes de que llegue, quizá venga _acompañada_. —se sonríe y se gira para tomar una blusa y meterse al baño._

_— ¿Y no puedo quedarme? —le pregunto divertido._

_— ¡Ni lo pienses! Sabes de antemano que a él no le agradas, si se entera que has estado aquí me echará bronca. No me metas en problemas, Matt._

_— Ya, ya. Está bien. Deja finalizo esto y me iré a casa._

_— Vale. —ha salido y arregla su cabello. — ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que me platicaras de ésa tal Sora. No parece una chica más en tu lista de conquistas, ¿eh?_

_— ¿Qué deseas saber de ella? —observo de reojo sus ojos sobre mí a través del espejo._

_— Cómo es, no sé. Me has platicado de todos tus amoríos menos de ella. Sólo curiosidad, me encantaría conocerla algún día._

_Sonrío. Sería realmente interesante verlas platicar. Las únicas dos exnovias que he tenido que se han convertido en mis mejores amigas._

_— Nos vemos. —cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_— Creí que siempre habían sido amigos —se acerca Gabumon— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que salías con ella?_

_— Eso fue hace años. Recién entraba a la universidad, necesitaba compañía. Las cosas intentaron darse, no se logró. Terminamos siendo amigos. —Todo parecía tan simple cuando lo resumía a eso._

_— ¿No te sientes celoso que ella salga con un hombre?_

_— Jajaja, ¿qué cosas dices? —Río para mis adentros, visualizo lo que ella significa para mí— sólo espero que el idiota no le haga nada. Porque los "celos" se convertirán en colmillos muy peligrosos._

_— No la sobreprotejas que ya está grande._

_Prefiero dejar el tema aparte, y continuar._

.

.

La noche se hacía más profunda y había un extraño comportamiento con algunos digimons dentro del mundo digital. Nos dirigimos a la casa más cercana para abrir un portal. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos donde dejábamos de hacer nuestras actividades para ayudar a los digimons en problemas en compañía de nuestros amigos.

— Gatomon me ha dicho lo que ha sucedido y estamos de camino a casa también. —era la voz de Hikari a través del celular de Tai.

— Espérennos. No hagan nada que…

— Estaremos bien —contestaba la voz de mi hermano.

— Creo que por más que intentemos regresar el tiempo no podemos. —observé— Debemos darnos prisa.

El auto de Joe dio por fin una vuelta en la última cuadra y llegamos a su casa. Era una habitación pequeña para la considerable cantidad de dinero que ganaba el susodicho con sus consultas.

— He escuchado de asaltos y esas cosas me siguen dando miedo, prefiero pasar desapercibido —respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

— Demasiado precavido, superior Joe. —sonrió Sora.

Utilizando nuestros digivice logramos entrar al digimundo usando la computadora de Joe. (_Digimundo, mundo digital_) Al llegar un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad me embriagó. Comenzaba a sentirme poco a gusto en aquella situación.

— Hay algo muy extraño en el ambiente, ¿no lo creen? —Sora observaba el lugar en busca de Biyomon.

— Deben estar por acá —afirmó Agumon guiándonos hacia un lago delimitado por rocas de extraño color blanco.

— ¡Biyomon!

— Lamento no haber podido acompañarte hace rato, Sora. Pero había algo que nos mantenía inquietos.

Gabumon también salió de entre los arbustos seguido de Kari y Tk junto a Patamon y Gatomon.

— No se preocupen —asentí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Joe.

— Ha aparecido un ente en lo alto de las montañas en la Isla File. —respondió Gatomon tomando el liderazgo de los digimons.

— Hemos ido hasta ahí, pero se nos fue imposible avanzar, Tai. Hay una barrera invisible y no pudimos atravesarla —explicaba Agumon agitando sus enormes brazos.

— ¿Hay alguien más por aquí? —pregunté.

— Davis y Ken están buscando una manera de escalarla, parece que los humanos pueden atravesarla con facilidad.

— ¿Y están sus digimons con ellos, Gabumon?

— No Matt. Nos hemos dividido para buscarlos.

— Hawkmon está ayudando a Izzy y a Tentomon para buscar a V-mon y a Wormmon —indicó Tk. — Debemos apresurarnos.

Comenzamos una nueva carrera y cuando logramos llegar a los pies de la montaña nos encontramos con Izzy, Ken, Davis, Tentomon y Hawkmon.

— ¿Y Mimí, Yolei y Cody? —preguntaba Kari mientras Tai y yo observamos la cima en busca de alguna señal.

Tai se apartó de todos buscando alguna manera de subir, rápidamente nos dimos cuenta que nuestros digimons no pasaban aquella "_barrera_" y comenzamos a subir por nuestra cuenta. Sólo Tai y yo. Davis y Ken quisieron seguirnos pero Izzy les mencionó sobre "_encontrar otra manera de subir_" y sólo nosotros proseguimos con la tarea de llegar.

Estar en entrenamiento para mi nuevo trabajo y la dieta rigurosa que debíamos de llevar los auxiliares de pilotos me ayudó a agilizar mi escalada; a Tai por el contrario, le fue más complicado y tuve que verme a la tarea de tenderle mi mano en un par de ocasiones. Afortunadamente la montaña estaba lo suficientemente inclinada como para beneficiarnos en la subida.

Extrañamente la cima era un lugar completamente plano, árido y no había seña de digimon alguno.

— Esto es raro.

Miré a Tai por un momento. La oscuridad en el digimundo regresaba a devorar todo lo vivo del mundo, debíamos darnos prisa.

El cielo se nubló de pronto. Y el aire alrededor se tornó espeso, la gravedad comenzó a pronunciarse más y caímos de rodillas en un golpe seco.

Hice un esfuerzo en ponerme nuevamente de pie y para mi desgracia todo se oscureció por completo en cuestión de segundos que hasta se me hacia casi imposible distinguir mi propio cuerpo. Tai se acercó por un lado e intentamos agudizar nuestros sentidos.

— Un ruido como de alas viene hacia acá. —susurré.

— ¡Abajo! —gritó Tai tomándome desprevenido arrojándome de nuevo al suelo. — ¡¿Qué está pasando? !

Las alas seguían atacándonos de donde quiera que fuesen.

— ¡_Ataque punzante_!

Tai abrió sus ojos, Stingmon nos iba a atacar. Rodamos hacia el lado contrario para escapar del ataque, pero el impacto nos golpeó de cualquier forma.

— ¡_X-láser_! —ExVeemon también nos atacaba.

Estábamos en problemas, y en aquella oscuridad apenas lográbamos defendernos.

— ¡_Espada láse_r! — el lugar se iluminó de pronto y nos apresuramos a ponernos a salvo. El digimon desconocido que nos ayudó logró contratacar a Stingmon, pero ExVeemon seguía siendo un problema.

Y entre los dos comenzaron a herir a nuestro ayudante.

— ¡_Ataque punzant_e! ¡_X-láser_!

El digimon apenas podía con los dos. Tenía una técnica notable con el uso de sus espadas de luz, pero no parecía hacer algún cambio en Stingmon y ExVeemon.

— Debemos ayudarlo. —decía Tai buscando alguna forma de llamar la atención de alguno.

— ¡Hey, ExVeemon! —gritaba— Por acá.

Llamamos su atención por un momento, pero de pronto nos vimos rodeados de ataques provenientes de él.

— ¡Deben huir! —pedía el digimon que acudió a nuestro rescate. Su falta de concentración logró que lo hirieran en un brazo impidiéndole seguir con su tarea de doble espadas.

ExVeemon pasó de nosotros y comenzó una carrera en picada hacia el lugar donde estaban los demás.

— ¡Matt debemos regresar! —no di respuesta a la petición de Tai y nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia abajo. Gracias a la iluminación de la espada que había caído cerca de nosotros logramos avanzar sin dificultad a través del camino oscuro que apareció en la cima.

— ¡_Cañón Lunar_! —una bola de seda se dirigía hacia nosotros desde Stingmon. El otro digimon había perdido la batalla.

Detuvimos el paso por inercia y nos cubrimos con nuestros brazos intentando minimizar el golpe. Afortunadamente, sólo recibimos un extraño golpe sobre el pecho que nos hizo caer de espalda y rodar cuesta abajo. Todo antes de que el ataque nos diera por completo.

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad sintiendo un dolor punzante sobre uno de mis costados donde un brazo pequeño me rodeaba. Tai también iba abriendo los ojos. Los dos observamos al muchacho entre nosotros que parecía habernos cubierto con su cuerpo.

El chico pareció querer ponerse de pie, pero una herida en su brazo izquierdo le dificultaba la tarea.

— Deben… ponerse… a salvo… —decía respirando con dificultad incorporándose de rodillas.

Su mirada subió hasta mis ojos. Estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo.

— ¿Kouji?

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —su tono cortante y su mirada acusadora me hizo sonreír. De alguna manera me alegraba verlo.

* * *

.~.

_**Dudas, comentarios… críticas? Son siempre bienvenidas!**_

* * *

.

Hola chic s! Lamento realmente la demora. Me he bloqueado por un tiempo. (Demasiado he de decir) No era mi intención, luego el office de mi computadora falló. El internet fallaba a ratos. Excusas Everywhere~

Quisiera proponerme a mí misma actualizarlo semanalmente, así pondría más énfasis en mi manera de redactar, que cada vez me va gustando menos. Jojojo.

Sobre el fic~ _Anne_ es un personaje inventado por mí, no tendrá nada con Matt (por si preguntan) sólo es una compañera/amiga de trabajo. Personaje de relleno que necesito Jojo.

Kouji...él es otro asunto... quizá ponga más énfasis en él dentro del último capítulo. Espero me perdonen la demora, prometo actualizar pronto! :)

**Gracias por sus Reviews! me hacen muy feliz! Un beso! :***


End file.
